


All I want for Christmas is you

by BastetTheWritingCat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: Adora is a bit confused about Christmas, luckily Glimmer and Bow are on the case.





	All I want for Christmas is you

Letting out a small sneeze, Adora hugged herself a bit tighter. Snow was falling all around Bright Moon and the Whispering Woods and the temperature had dropped considerably in the last few days. The second it started snowing, both Glimmer and Bow had squealed out of joy and with the approval of the queen had set off to the forest to find _The Perfect Christmas Tree_.

 

Confused, Adora had followed without asking why they wanted a tree so badly. A few hours later they were still looking for the tree and she was starting to freeze. She needed something to distract her from the cold. “So... Bow?”

 

“Yes Adora?” He replied without looking back, intensely assessing the tree in front of him.

 

“Yeah… well, Christmas… uh, what… what is Christmas again?”

 

A few paces ahead of her Bow had turned around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Several emotions were showed on his face in a matter of seconds, surprise and confusion in particular. “You don’t know what Christmas is?!”

 

Hearing Bow’s shout Glimmer had stopped too and turned around. Letting out a sound of frustration, she put her hands on her head and slowly dragged them down her face in a dramatic manner. “We forgot you didn't do _fun_ in the fright zone”

 

“We did!” At Adora’s shout both Glimmer and Bow looked briefly at each other and then back at her in exasperation.

 

Glimmer quickly covered the distance between herself and Adora and took her hands in hers. “We have talked about this before Adora, surviving training is Not an appropriate recreational activity. Lucky for you Bow and I are Fun Experts!”

 

Catching on to Glimmer’s intention, Bow started jumping in place. “Oh oh oh! We can do all the classics! A tree for your room, snow angels, songs, hot chocolate and gifts!”

 

Still confused, Adora just smiled at her friends’ antics. “That sounds amazing guys, but you still havent told me what Christmas is?”

 

Putting a hand on her chin and adopting a contemplative expression Glimmer took a few seconds to answer. “Well, Christmas is a holiday to celebrate joy, love and hope. We also welcome winter with it.”

 

“So all those things you mentioned…?”

 

Glimmer nodded at her and Bow gave her a thumbs up. “Winter activities we do to celebrate Christmas and winter!”

 

Adopting a determined expression, Adora was more than ready to start learning more about Christmas. “Could you explain each activity to me?”

 

“Of course Adora! Actually….” Bow put a hand on a nearby tree and pat it a couple times. “Let’s start with the Christmas tree and its meaning!”

The rest of the day was spent looking around for the perfect tree, asking the forest permission to take it and going through the explanation of each Christmas activity Glimmer and Bow deemed necessary.

 

* * *

 

Learning about Christmas had made Adora feel a bit… melancholic. Everything she had done alongside Glimmer, Bow and the other princesses had been really fun but she still felt like something was missing.

 

Just that morning she had finally figured it out. She missed Catra and wanted to share the joy of winter with her. She had never been away from Catra for so long.

 

“Hey Adora”. Adora jumped and almost fell from the high rock she was sitting on. The rock was next to the tree line of the Whispering Woods, facing the fright zone. Adora had gone and sat there for most of the morning, waiting for Catra or someone who could take a message to her to appear.

 

Putting a hand on her galloping heart, Adora turned to look at Catra, who was standing on a rock beside her. “Catra! You scared me!”

 

She smirked at Adora before talking again. “You gotta step up your game then princess”. Catra gave her a once over, whatever she was looking for she didn't find it, because she took a seat next to her and turned to look at the horizon.

 

“A couple of patrols reported seeing you just sitting here for most of the morning without doing anything. So… why are you here Adora? Tired already of your new friends?”

Adora shook her head and took a big gulp of air to calm her nerves a bit. Taking a small box from her jacket she extended it to Catra. “I was hoping to get the attention of the patrols so I could tell them to ask you to come here. I wanted to give you this, you see, tomorrow is Christmas and...”.

 

“Christmas?”

 

“Yeah! It’s a holiday to celebrate joy, love and hope with those close to you. You are supposed to give gifts to others as part of it so this one's for you.”

 

Curious but suspicious Catra took the package from her, holding it only with the very point of her claws, as if it smelled or were about to explode. “Adora… why are you giving me a gift? I'm your enemy…. is this some sort of trap?”

 

“What! No! I just… I missed you Catra, I miss my best friend and… I can't go back there and I can't force you to leave and live with me in Bright Moon but I thought, maybe, I could share some of the joy I found there with you. So I got you a gift.”

 

Catra stared silently at Adora for a few seconds and without saying anything slid down the rock she was sitting on. Looking back at Adora with squinted eyes she called back “I’m not giving you anything in return!”

 

Jumping on the small vehicle hidden on the other side of the rock Catra quickly left the place without looking back. The small package resting safely in one of her pockets.

 

Quickly sliding down the rock too, Adora watched her leave until she was a small spot on the distance with a smile on her face. Maybe Catra didn't say much but her expression when she told her about Christmas and the fact she had taken the gift with her was very telling.

 

“Seeing you was a good enough gift Catra”. Smiling she started to slowly make her way back to Bright Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Also a big thank you to @TheBlackAngel who beta this fic for me.
> 
> Happy Holidays!!


End file.
